jooppediafandomcom-20200215-history
John Locke
John Locke'' (Full Name: John Jeremy Jeffrey Jacob '"J. J." Bentham Jingleheimer Schmit) is a bald/crippled box salesmen who hunts boar and time travels before he died and came back to life so he could worship an island with electromagnetic properties -- which, when you say it like that, sort of sounds kind of lame. However, John Locke is also the definition of bad-ass - so it all levels out in the end. Sadly - Locke's plan to beat death with a big stick was temporarily delayed when some Nameless Jerk stole his ticket back to the land of the living. No worries - Locke needed the nap anyways. Before the Island Locke was a born to Emily Locke in the 1950's. Seeing as reality TV was not around, Emily's attempt for a new show -- "I got hit by a car and my baby survived" -- was premature and fell on deaf eyes at the local studio. The book was a minor hit in Mexico, but not enough to pay for the loads of diapers that Locke went through. So she put Locke up for adoption. When he was wee little Locke, he was visited by Richard Alpert, which is pretty damn awesome. He was also a tough man in high school and Richard Alpert tried to recruit him for a pansy science camp. Does he look like a guy who gives a damn about beakers and test tubes (see image to right)? Later in life, Locke met his biological mother again. Surprisingly, he was also in a wheelchair after being pushed out of a building by his organ harvesting father, Anthony Cooper. On the Island Hunted a lot of boar. Post-Island Didn't do much. Bit of a bad time for Locke. Back to the Island When John Locke's body was returned to the Island aboard Ajira Airways Flight 316, Locke seemed to resurrect cos' he's so badass. When questioned, he revealed to Ilana how he came to be on the Island, and stated that he remembered dying. He later found Ben in the makeshift hospital set up in the Hydra offices, and informed Caesar that Ben was the man who had killed him. Locke waited at Ben's bedside until Ben awoke, welcoming him back to "the land of the living". Ben, truly surprised at seeing Locke alive, stated that he expected Locke's resurrection. However, Ben began planning to murder Locke once again, manipulating the survivors of Ajira Flight 316 to become suspicious of him. After a confrontation in which Caesar was killed, Ben and Locke traveled to the main Island in the outriggers, where they met Sun and Frank. Once there, Locke disappeared into the jungle while Ben unsuccessfully attempted to summon the monster in order to be judged. Locke then returned, stating that he knew where the monster resided, leading Ben and Sun to the Temple. Throughout their journey, Locke asked Ben a series of questions about Ben's transgressions, seemingly holding him accountable for them (why did you kill me, "is that why you shot an unarmed man?,"). After entering the underground complex of the Temple, Ben fell through the floor onto a lower level. Despite Ben's pleas not to, Locke left Ben to get something to help him back up. Meanwhile, Ben was visited by a manifestation of his daughter, product of the smoke monster. Alex informed Ben that she knew of his plan to kill Locke again, and demanded his firm dedication to follow Locke's leadership, or she would "destroy" him. Ben promised to follow this, and Alex disappeared. Ben, with the help of Locke, left the Temple after telling him that the monster had let him live. Locke then led Ben and Sun to the Others' camp, where they met with Richard Alpert. Richard greeted him in awe, and commented that there was something different about him. Locke attributed this to him now having a purpose. Locke, Richard and Ben ran an errand; he asked Richard to give instructions to a time-traveling version of Locke from the past. His instructions included the fact that he would have to die, a fate which would later come true. Locke then demanded to be taken to Jacob, inviting along all of the Others. As they set out, he secretly told Ben he intended to kill Jacob. As Richard led the Others to Jacob, Ben told Locke how his dead daughter had ordered him to follow Locke's every word. Locke, pleased by this, then told Ben it would be him who was to kill Jacob. Richard later asked Locke how he had come to be alive again. Locke attributed it to Jacob, and claimed he wanted to thank Jacob for this. As they made a stop at the beach camp Locke made Ben finally admit he had never met Jacob. He then recounted how, in spite of all of Ben's loyal service to the Island, he had contracted cancer, and eventually been banished, asking why Ben ''wouldn't want Jacob dead. Richard, the Others, Ben, Sun and Locke eventually arrived at Jacob's home, which was in the base of the ruins of the Statue of Taweret. Locke took Ben inside with him, despite Richard's objections that only one leader could see Jacob. See Man in Black for more Locke goodness Category:Characters